Unconquerable
by hoglee
Summary: Urgh that boy. He was so arrogant.Lily shook her head impatiently, trying to clear her annoyance. Some conceited bullying toerag wasn't going to ruin her time at Hogwarts. It wasn't like she'd ever even talk to him again.
1. Prologue Introductions

**I OWN NOTHING!!!! J.K Rowling owns all things Potter, Evans and otherwise.**

Prologue - Introductions

"You better be in Slytherin", Snape told Lily earnestly.

The two boys who were sharing their carriage looked over at them with interest for the first time.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" one said to the handsome boy lounging opposite him. Sirius looked morose.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin".

"Blimey! And I thought you looked alright".

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I'll break tradition. Where are you headed, if you had the choice?"

"Gryffindor like my Father, where dwell the brave at heart", James replied proudly.

"Well, if you'd rather be brawny than brainy..." Snape cut in.

"Where are you planning to go as you're neither", Sirius retorted lazily.

"Come on Severus, let's fin another compartment", Lily said, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"Oooooo".

"See ya Snivellus", Sirius and James called after them.

"James whistled. "Fiery girl", he said when they'd gone.

"Yeah, and if that git with her is in Slytherin, I'll be in Gryffindor".

James laughed and lolled back on his seat, but he thought about what Sirius had said. That git with her. He wondered if he was _with_with her. Oh well, he didn't care anyway. Stupid redhead.

***

In a carriage full of potential Slytherins, Lily stared out of the window. Urgh that boy. He was so _arrogant._ He sat there like he owned the place. Lily shook her head impatiently, trying to clear her annoyance. Some conceited bullying toerag wasn't going to ruin her time at Hogwarts. It wasn't like she'd ever even talk to him again.

She smiled as Hogwarts came into view. She sighed contentedly. It looked magical.

**Very Very short I know, sorry. But I had to start with that, next chapter will be longer I promise.**


	2. Snitches and Toerags part one

**This Chapter is from James's point of view, Not very exciting, I know, but this is my first attempt at a story. The marauders are in 7th year by the way.**

**Oh yeah, and I don't own anything in Harry Potter * sniffle* **

_And I could tell you_

_His favourite colour's green,_

_He likes to argue,_

_Born on the 17th._

_His Sister's Beautiful,_

_He has his Father's eyes,_

_If you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd Lie._

_Taylor Swift_

It was just after Easter, and Summer had arrived at Hogwarts. Me and my friends were sitting by the lake in the shade of a large tree.

I ran a hand through my hair, lying back to lean on the trunk. I looked left. Sure enough a bunch of 4th years sat in a circle whispering. They looked over at me and Sirius and giggled. I winked at one particular girl who was staring adoringly at me. She blushed and looked away smiling. I grinned. I could have anyone of those girls but I didn't want them. I was more into redheads. Well, one redhead in particular...

It was a warm day and I was content to just drift, not listening to the conversation. But then I heard Evans. I always noticed Evans, especially when she sounded annoyed. Which, admittedly was a lot.

"Oh sorry Potter, are we in the way of your fans".

"You are so jealous Evans", I said, faking a yawn.

"True Potter, I wish I was as far away from you as they are".

I smiled to myself. This is how Lily and I talked. It wasn't we were in a fight. It was more a sort of perpetual nit picking on her part. You couldn't blame me for retaliating.

"Anyway, if we're not running into Potter's fan club meeting, we need a plan", she continued.

I loved it when she said my name. It made her perfect almond shaped eyes flash the way they only did if it was me. I had never known anyone with eyes like Lily. I looked at them now. They were emerald green, warmer than anyone's when she was happy, but when she got mad it was as though someone had lit a blazing fire in each of her pupils. I didn't know which was more beautiful. Of course the latter one was usually reserved for me.

"Why don't we just leave them", Pettigrew suggested looking at Sirius ton see what he thought of the idea.

I sat up. "Leave who?"

Evans rolled her eyes as Mari filled me in briefly. Mari was far more patient than Evans. She always had been, she was the sort of steady one, the one who held the group together. Not that she wasn't a lot of fun, she had some good ideas for pranks, and unlike Sirius and I, could get away with it. Her blonde hair and big blue eyes made it seem a crime to suspect her of anything.

"We're debating on how to get Remus and Sally together", she explained.

I laughed. "Sally will be the one wearing the trousers in that relationship".

Evans smiled reluctantly at me. "That's the problem".

"Problem? Nah, guy's like a strong girl. You'd be wearing the trousers in ours Evans", I teased her.

"Which is why we're not going out".

"Why, not up to the challenge?"

"No, but I know how much you hate being shown up", she grinned.

I smiled in spite of myself. She knew me well, I couldn't deny that.

"So we just get her to ask him out. Simple", I said.

Sirius snorted. "This, Prongs, is why you don't get girlfriends".

"James could have any girl he likes, he just wants to stay single", Wormtail defended me, his rodent like face appealing to me, as though he wanted me to pat his head like some kind of favourite pet.

"Thanks Pete, but I still won't go out with you".

Pettigrews face flushed, embarrassed as Mari and Sirius laughed.

I caught Evans eye. She looked smug. Drat, she knew why I didn't have a girlfriend while Sirius was off snogging a different girl everynight. Still she'd been asked out plenty of times as well, and she hadn't accepted any one. (She hadn't accepted me either but she did smile slightly as she said no) Maybe she wasn't completely averse to me... hmm that was an interesting thought.

"Anyway Prongs, the reason Sally won't ask Moony is that she's too proud. Look at her. She's tall, fit, the most attractive brunette in the school, and she get's asked out nearly everyday".

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sirius is right. She has boys throwing themselves down at her feet, she's not going to lower herself to ask someone out", Mari finished, rolling her eyes at a superior looking Padfoot. Those two had a strange friendship, they were either agreeing on everything, from Quidditch tactics to who would be the next minister of magic, or arguing over anything from treatment of muggles to chocolate frog cards.

Evans and I looked at each other and grinned. "You know Sally, she is too proud".

"She's not the only one" I muttered. Mari heard me and smiled. It was partly thanks to her that I hadn't given up on Evans after she rejected me for the 111th time. Mari had so much darn faith.

"Obviously" Sirius put in lazily.

"So how do we get Remus the balls to ask her?"

"Eloquently put, Evans", I teased her.

She looked at me. "Your flies are undone Potter", she said in disdain. Padfoot sniggered as I flushed and quickly did them up, hiding my Chudley Canon Boxers from sight. Hey, they're a good team.

I knew Evans mind was on the same lines, because as Padfoot and Mari started bickering over how much Spunk Lupin had, Evans leaned over to me. "The Holyhead Harpies are sooooo much better".

I smiled. "Dream on Evans".

**Ok so that probably sucked but it will get better :S!!! Please review I need to know how bad it is!!!!**


	3. Snitches and Toerags part two

**This chapter is from Lilly's point of view, it might be a tad sentimental or unrealistic but meh. And no, unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter.**

_And oh how the years go by,_

_Oh how the love brings tears to my eyes,_

_All through the changes the soul never dies._

_We fight, We laugh, We cry;_

_As the years go by._

_Amy Grant_

The weather had never been so good in all my time at Hogwarts. I sat in the courtyard with Sally and Mari. As proud head girl of the school, I felt as though I was a Great Queen, surveying her vast Kingdom and subjects with a surge of affection for everyone and everything. I felt capable of smiling at even the foulest of gargoyles. And I was close to that. As Mulciber passed, I smiled cheerily at him, earning myself a suspicious glower and a muttered "mudblood" under his breath. I leaned back on the bench, uncaring.

The grounds buzzed with life. Billywhigs thronged the air, nifflers popped up from holes, their magpie eyes looking for some unsuspecting student wearing a gold watch or bracelet, students littered the grounds in their small groups, laughing and chatting, enjoying the Summer term.

I was overcome by a sudden wave of nostalgia. My last term at Hogwarts had arrived. It seemed surreal that nearly seven years had passed since I first saw the castle in all it's majestic glory. I thought back to that first day, Potter and Sirius, Severus as well. However I was determined not to dwell on him. He had chosen his friends, I had chosen mine.

I smiled at the shady spot on the other side of the courtyard, where Sally, Mari and I had planned intricate revenges and pranks on the marauders. As I looked at it, three mischievous looking first year girls sat plotting and giggling together, their whole seven years in front of them.

How could I begin to say Goodbye to this place that had become my second home. My own little corner of the wizarding world.

I glanced over at a tree nearby and laughed. Sally and Mari paused their debate on whether Sally should accept Joe Mclaggen's or Henry Jordan's offer of dates to Slughorn's next party and looked at me curiously. "Sorry, just thinking", I said.

They followed my gaze to the tree, under which a familiar sight met their eyes. In unchanged attitudes, the marauders sat, and had they not aged physically, one could have mistaken the scene for that of nearly every Summer lunchtime in their first, second, third, fourth, fifth or sixth years. (Providing they were not all in detention).

Sirius slouched in a languorous pose, ribbing Potter and flicking his hair to sighs of admiring girls.

Remus sat with a thick book on his lap that he was half-reading as he talked with his friends.

Pettigrew sat, occasionally putting something in and laughing at James and Sirius' jokes, never quite part of the group.

And Potter himself lounged against the tree, releasing and catching with one hand the snitch that had become somewhat a trade mark of his in 5th year, still very much aware of his ever present fan-club.

I smiled. The opportunity was golden, I couldn't resist.

I muttered an incantation, pointing my wand at him. The effects were immediate. The snitch slipped through Potter's fingers once- twice – three times, before finally eluding his grasp and bopping him gently on the nose.

Potter blushed pink as his friends and admirers laughed. He ruffled his hair, trying valiantly to laugh along, unembarrassed.

I smiled innocently at my friends. Mari raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Butter Fingers Charm", I explained. Sally smirked.

I laughed and waved cheekily at an irritated Potter. On seeing it was me, his frown relaxed and he beckoned to me. I strolled over, not wanting to look eager under the scrutiny of my and his friends.

He stood up. "You always were a charmer Evans". I was just about to make a remark about the lame pun when suddenly he was kissing me.

I closed my eyes and then... "Get away from me", I yelled.

Potter looked startled. "But, Evans..."

"Urgh you arrogant toerag. Leave me alone". I stormed off, my cheeks flaming. I heard giggling from the students at this behavior from their head-girl. I didn't care.

I ran up to the head's study I shared with Jed Blaise, the Hufflepuff head boy. It was empty. I threw myself on the couch and screamed into the pillow.

AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH! I HATED James Potter. What a big-headed, presumptuous, moronic, TOERAG! Humph.

I began to calm down after letting that out. Why was I so mad at him?

Because he kissed you, the voice in my head answered.

Yes, urgh, how could he be conceited enough to just go around kissing people, it was enough to drive anyone mad.

Not that James wasn't a good kisser or anything.

Wait did I just call him James in my head? That's just weird. It's always been Potter and Evans.

Oo, Potter and Evans, that sounds good. Lilly Potter...

SHUT UP BRAIN!

Did I like James Potter? James Potter, the bane of my life for the past seven years?

I thought back to the kiss. I had pulled away. But, not immediately. Ashamed though I was to admit it even to myself, for that split second, I had kissed him back.

My mind was made up, I marched from the room, determined to find Potter. He was outside the study pacing backwards and forwards, looking anxious. His jet black hair stood up in determined tufts around his head. I had never realised how handsome he really was... LILLY, calm down, one step at a time.

When he saw me he ran a hand through his hair looking stressed.

"Evans I...".

"Shut up", I interrupted, putting a finger on his lips. He fell silent immediately. "I want to try something".

I leaned in. For the second time that day, I was kissing James Potter, his lips moving with mine as though in urgent need. And suddenly, I knew. I had liked him all along. The bickering, the loathing, it all sprang from some deeper, pleasanter emotion that I couldn't bear to think about, let alone show.

And now he was kissing me with more strength, and all I could think about was his lips and his hand on my waist, pulling me closer.

I let him. It wasn't physically possible to be as close to Potter as I wanted to be, but we were both going to give it a darn good try.

***

The news that that I, Lilly Evans, Head girl and model student, was dating James Potter, the schools biggest prankster, spread like wild-fire.

Mcgonnagal raised an eyebrow when Potter moved to sit next to me in Transfiguration, but she said nothing.

I didn't care what people thought. Potter and the marauders became an even more important part of my friendship group, and the seven of us, The marauders, Sally, Mari and I, became such firm friends

that I would have defied Lord Voldemort himself to split us up.

**Bit Soppy, sorry. Please review, is this truly awful?**


	4. Damsel in Distress part one

**This Chapter is from Sirius' point of view. It's short I know. And I'm sorry nothing much happens but it's a link, or something like that.**

**I don't know if Sirius is supposed to be on the quidditch team or not, so in this he's not.**

**Oh yeah and as much as I would like to, I don't own Harry Potter. :'( **

_Denis, Denis,_

_Oh with your eyes so blue,_

_Denis, Denis, _

_I've got a crush on you._

_Denis, Denis,_

_I'm so in love with you._

_Blondie._

I was sat with Lilly Mari and Wormtail in the Quidditch stands, waiting for James and Sally to finish training with the rest of the Gryffindor team. From what I could see, things weren't going too well. It was a stifling hot day, and even sat still as I was, the heat was almost unbearable. I certainly didn't envy all the quidditch players exercising in their heavy robes. Much as I wanted Gryffindor to win the cup this year, I couldn't blame the team for their water fights, though Prongs seemed rather less tolerant as he zoomed in between jets of water yelling indiscriminately, Sally watching on in amusement.

I laughed as a cheeky second year got Prongs full on the mouth with a stream of water. Rather than being grateful for the cooling drink as one would've expected in the circumstances, Prongs bellowed at the boy and gave him an ultimatum that, from where I was sitting, appeared to contain an awful lot of words that would hardly have been deemed suitable for 2nd years ears.

I gave Prongs a thumbs up of encouragement to Prongs as he glanced over at us. He gave me the finger and then returned Lilly's wave with a cheery grin. I smirked and flicked the long hair out of my eyes. The fifth years who had been sat behind us sighed at the movement.

I caught Mari's eye and she shook her head in amused exasperation. I shrugged at her, as if to say, can I help it if I'm popular? She turned to Lilly.

"Come on Lilz, this is the perfect opportunity, Lupin's in the library and Sally's flying. We need a plan".

Lilly tore her eyes away from the flying form of Prongs. I smiled. Before, Lilly would never have looked at James when he was flying except to glare unimpressed. Now she was watching his every move, seeming to admire the grace which even I had to admit he had in the air. Shame he was such a klutz on the ground.

"Good flyer isn't he?", I remarked innocently.

"Not bad I suppose", she replied, feigning indifference. She looked at Mari and the two laughed.

Did I mention that Mari has a really nice laugh? It makes me smile whenever I hear it. It fits her so well. Her blonde hair ripples over her shoulders with every musical note and her sky blue eyes light up and dance entrancingly.

Not that I notice or anything. It's just a nice laugh.

Lilly thought for a minute about what Mari had said.

"Well all we need is for Remus to have enough confidence to ask her out. So we have to find a way to make him cocky, at least temporarily, I don't think I could stand another Potter".

Mari chuckled and turned to me. "What makes you so darn confident all the time?" she asked. I smiled, and stretched, showing off my muscles and making the fifth years swoon.

"My good looks of course. And popularity. My sparkling diamonds of wit..." I reeled off, grinning. "Though none of those would be of use in Moony's case".

Mari gave me a playful punch.

"If that's all, I wonder you even have the guts to look at a girl", she teased.

I winked at her, too comfortable too take the insult seriously.

"What about you, Peter?" Mari asked him kindly.

Lilly and I hid our smiles. Wormtail with confidence would be a first.

"I d-dunno. My friends I g-guess", he stuttered, looking resentful. Mari smiled.

"Oh well, that won't work either. Lupin's got to ask her himself". Wormy looked terrified at the very thought of it. A giggle escaped Lilly's lips. I suppressed my laughter as Mari gave me a warning look.

"Well why doesn't he just save her life or something", Lilly suggested airily.

I snorted. "Why not make it her soul. Far more romantic", I said sarcastically. Mari looked thoughtful.

"You know, that's really not a bad idea. Dementors". I stared at her. Had they all gone mad?

"B-but you can't just set a d-d-dementor on her", Wormy said nervously. Lilly laughed.

"Oh honestly Peter. Do you suppose we'd risk the lives of two of our best friends? Mari doesn't mean real dementors. As long as they both thought it was a dementor..."

Comprehension dawned. "Guys in cloaks". I said matter of factly. Mari nodded.

"Exactly. You and James to be precise". I scoffed.

"I am not going on Prongs' back".

"Oh don't be such a wuss. What's a little embarrassment to help love", Mari remonstrated good humouredly.

"Love huh?". I was skeptical. Mari laughed.

"We're not all as emotionally dead as you".

It wasn't the first time someone had said that to me. I was after all a reputed "womaniser". But for some reason, this time it really bothered me.

"Just because I don't fall in love with every girl I snog, doesn't mean I couldn't", I said heatedly.

"Alright Sirius, I'll believe you when you're married", she laughed, looking almost as surprised by my outburst as I was.

I tried to laugh it off, but Mari was watching me curiously, and Lilly had an irritatingly smug smile on her face.

Pettigrew stared into space, looking slightly bored and unhappy. I shrugged. He was a strange guy, and right then I had problems of my own.

**Was this a bit too un-Sirius? Let me know!!!**


	5. Damsel in Distress part two

**For a random reason unknown to myself, this chapter is from James' p.o.v. **

**And as I'm sure it's obvious from my inaccuracy with characters, I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Miss Independent,_

_Miss Self- Sufficient, _

_Miss Keep your distance._

_Miss Unafraid,_

_Miss Out of My Way,_

_Miss Don't let a Man Interfere, no._

_Kelly Clarkson._

Today was the day.

Evans had told me the plan. I agreed with it whole-heartedly. Moony performed an admirable patronus, (Or so the DADA professor said) and he had been keen on Sally forever.

We were going to "attack" when Sally and Moony were alone. It couldn't fail.

We had all thrown ourselves into preparation, Mari and Evans conjuring up a long black cloak, Evans conceded she didn't mind missing a study period for such a good cause, as she didn't think she'd be able to study with Moony gazing at Sally like that anyway. Mari said the same. Padfoot and I were glad of the break, though it was much to his chagrin that he was to sit on my shoulders. (And to Mari's amusement).

I arranged that Moony and Sally would be studying down by Hagrid's hut, in the shade, and Padfoot practiced transforming his hands into reptilian black claws.

Only Wormtail seemed uninterested. Oh well, he was going through a rough patch at the moment, always going off without us. Moping I presume.

Anyway, as I mentioned before, this was the day. Evans and Mari hid behind the hut watching for the success of their plan. Padfoot was on my shoulders, his shriveled hands poking out from the sleeves of the shapeless black cloak that draped over us both.

I began to take slow smooth steps towards where Lupin and Sally were lying in the grass, trying to give the appearance of gliding.

They lay side by side, taking notes and occasionally raising their heads to talk. Snatches of their conversation drifted across the still air.

"...honestly Remus, your having quite a bad influence on me. I've never studied before".

"Well now you must share the torture of us lesser mortals who haven't your brains".

Sally scoffed. "If you don't pass your NEWT's with straight O's, I'll eat a hippogriff".

Unfortunately I ruined my gliding at this moment by stumbling on a protruding tree root. I could practically hear Padfoot's eyes roll.

Sally looked up and saw the dark hooded figure of a "dementor". Without hesitation she lifted her wand.

A huge furry beast erupted from the wand tip and bounded towards us, charging over me as I fell over.

Moony and Sally came running toward us. The heads of me and Padfoot were now clearly visible as we tried to extricate ourselves from the huge cloak.

Sally laughed. "What an earth were you doing?"

Moony looked at us quizzically.

"Oh you know,just a prank", I explained airily.

I looked over at Lilly. She rolled her eyes at me.

I shrugged. Could I help it if the girl was too kick-ass?

**I know. Very short again. Oh Well.**


	6. Patience Is A Virtue part one

**This one switches point of view a couple of times, so to help the name of the person narrating will be in bold at the top of each section.**

And I don't own you know what.

_All the boys and the girls they got it going on,_

_Oh when the beat kicks in the feeling in your bones._

_Pixie Lott_

**Remus Lupin**

I slammed the book shut, earning me a glare from Madame Pince.

I had read the same paragraph on Gumptions laws of transfiguration three times, and I was no closer to understanding it then I had been the first time.

Come on Remus, get a grip. Your NEWT's are coming up, I told myself for what felt like the a millionth time that day. But I couldn't help myself. I kept thinking back to Sally's patronus. A huge shaggy creature that looked very familiar. Was it a wolf? Or was I just wishful thinking? I had been asking myself the same question for the past hour, ever since James and Sirius had played the prank.

I had excused myself to go up to the library while the others whiled away the remainder of the study period outside.

I puffed in exasperation. I was getting nowhere. I stood up and swung my bag over my shoulder.

I found the others on the lawn of the quidditch pitch, playing a very informal version of a muggle sport called cricket that Sally had introduced to us all in sixth year. All the girls were muggle-born, and from what Sally had said about her day's in the local cricket team, she'd had been a terrifying opponent. Though of course, ever modest, Sally had never said it like that. That was one of the things I loved about Sally, she was smart, funny, beautiful, wanted by all the guys in our year and envied by all the girls, and yet she never bragged about it. I'm not sure she even realised how amazing she was.

Anyway as I drew near, she sent a terrific square cut straight towards where I was standing. I caught the ball she had thwacked. I grinned at her.

"Nice hit".

"Oh shut up Remus".

"Wolf reactions".

"You're far more dopey at full moon then you are usually are", Sally laughed.

I smiled. Originally not for the same reasons as my friends, Sally was also an animagus, but in her case, a registered one. A beautiful Lynx with fur the exact same shade as Sally's sleek brunette locks. Her animal suited her so well. She was as playful and light when she was transformed as she was when human. I blushed slightly at the thought of my many dreams of a lynx and a wolf running together.

Suddenly I stiffened. The 7th year Slytherins, the only other people with a study period, were coming towards us. The others soon realised and we moved instinctively together, wands in our hands. I watched them warily.

***

**Peter Pettigrew**

As soon as I realised what was happening, I backed away and stood inside the nearest tower in the stand. No one even noticed me go. Not that I'm a coward. Not really. But if I stayed, I'd have to pick a side. Siding with either would be suicide.

You see I hadn't been hanging around with my so called friends much recently. Ever since the 5th year they had needed me less and less. As soon as the novelty of transforming had worn off, they paid little attention to me, too blinded by their huge heads to notice my existence, relying instead on Lilly, Sally, and Mari to complete their group, to help with their childish pranks and laugh at their jokes. Huh.

Well I didn't care. They were all mudbloods and blood-traitors.

No, my new friends had taught me. Shown me how worthless the Gryffindors really were. I remembered back to 6th year. My 6 "friends" had accidentally gone to Hogsmeade without me and I was moodily skimming stones on the lake. Lucius Malfoy had approached me, smirking. In fact Lucius had a permanent smirk. Perhaps it was just a twitch. Anyway I had been wary at first. I mean bloody hell he was a Slytherin 7th year, into dark magic. Well I thought it was dark magic. I saw now how childish that was. It's not "dark", merely powerful.

He had laughed at my reaction of drawing my wand. "Not now Peter".

He had explained everything. A strong wizard was looking for talented people to help him overthrow the ridiculous ministry and take charge, promoting the right values, setting wizards in their rightful place above muggles. The Slytherins had been watching me, Lucius said. They thought I had the right qualities. Talented and though not pureblood, both my parents had magic.

They wanted me, they showed me their hideout in the room of requirement, they taught me useful spells, not the rubbish we learn at school. They laughed at my jokes, included me in their outings, introduced me to powerful connections outside of school. For once I felt part of something. Really part. But I couldn't just ditch the Gryffindors, for one thing they new some really nasty hexes, and for another I had been told to stay with them, we needed a Gryffindor spy.

So I couldn't fight. Because I wasn't going to fight the Slytherins. My first real friends.

***

**Mari Stevens**

"Look the mudbloods are playing muggles", Macnair sneered at us.

"You should try it Macnair. It requires no magical ability so you might cope. Then again it does require a little intelligence...", Lilly retorted. We all laughed but we were uneasy.

I noticed Snape gazing at Lilly. She looked stonily back, showing no recognition of him. His fists clenched. It appeared Snape was still not over her.

"Don't talk about magical ability to us, filth. What are your parents, accountants?", Rookwood spat.

We all acted at once, there was a shriek from Rookwood as hex's from James me and Sally hit him at once. He fell to the floor unconscious, his body twitching in spasm as purple boils sprouted all over his skin and his legs tried to dance by themselves.

I just had time to take in his peculiar appearance before Goyle threw a curse at me, I blocked him and suddenly we were all dueling furiously.

We managed to stun Macnair, Rookwood, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Come on Snape, let's leave the animals", Mulciber said spitefully, wiping blood from his cut lip and levitating the stunned guys away with him.

There was a scream from Sally. I span around. Remus was spread-eagled on the floor, blood pouring from gaping holes in his chest. It was horrific.

Abandoning superiority, I saw Lilly give Snape a pleading look. He fought with himself for a moment before muttering the counter curse. Immediately the wounds closed, but Remus was still unconscious, we all dropped down next to him, I let go of Sirius' hand that I had been holing the whole time, as Lilly mouthed her thanks to Snape, who nodded once before turning away.

Lupin was completely still, his face white. Sally struggled to find a pulse, sobbing, her face almost as pale as his. I squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her.

The boys tried to wake him up as Lilly tried every healing spell under the sun, desperately muttering each incantation. Peter looked particularly shocked, well we all were.

Then, after one spell from Lilly, Lupin opened his eyes and sat up as colour flooded into his cheeks. Before any of us knew what was happening, Sally had flung herself on him, their lips fusing together as he responded very enthusiastically. I giggled as the others watched amused.

When they finally broke apart, Lupin looked her straight in the eye.

"Sally, Will you come with me to Hogsmeade, and the next dance, and oh everything?"

Sally laughed at his enthusiasm. "You seriously mean all it took was one kiss?"

Lupin shrugged grinning. We all laughed.

**Cool so they're together, yay! Please review!**


	7. Patience Is A Virtue part two

**This one switches a few times as well, so narrator at top of each section again. And I do not own that which must not be named.**

_And here we're back again,_

_you know the rules, you know the game._

_Master of the scene._

_You've done it all before,_

_And now you're back to get some more,_

_You know what I mean._

_Abba _

**Sally Midgen**

The week following the attack was spent predictably in the library. We had wasted a lot of time in the sun, and now reluctantly knuckled down around our table in the corner by the restricted section, reading in the vain hope we might memorise something that may prove helpful in our NEWT's, studiously working and taking notes as I or Sirius or James had never worked before.

I couldn't help confiding in Lilly my disappointment.

"It's just, well we've only just got together and after like one night of snogging we've had to put it on hold to study. It's frustrating".

Lilly laughed. "I'm on the other side of the argument I'm afraid. Potter keeps trying to entice me out, but I'm managing to resist. Though some of his offers have been... tempting".

I waggled my eyebrows.

"Look it's just until the exams are over and then we continue with all the fun relationship...stuff".

We both giggled and I tried to concentrate. It was better studying in a group. Me, James and Sirius helped the others lighten up, and in return Remus, Lilly and Mari helped us work. It was the perfect arrangement.

***

**Sirius Black**

After a week of trying, I finally managed to persuade a reluctant Mari to take a break from studying. I had gone down to the house-elves and they had turned up trumps.

"Come with me", I said taking her hand.

"Sirius, I really should study".

"Come on, you're already going to pass with flying colours, humour me.

"Fine but if I fail, it should be on your conscience".

I smiled, she had given in.

"Ready?", I said as we reached the door to the room of requirement. Mari looked at me curiously. I grinned, it had taken me seven years to realise it, but she really was beautiful.

I pushed open the door.

She gasped.

The room had done itself proud. It was in warm regency shades, lit by candles set in elaborate sconces on the walls. On the floor a scarlet rug was spread with dishes of pastas, pizzas and olives lain out on it. Mari was muggle-born and Italian was her favourite food.

I closed the door.

Mari turned to face me, her eyes sparkling."It's fabulous Sirius, Thank you".

I winked. "And I even forced the house-elves to let me pay them".

Mari threw herself on me in a tight hug. I caught the scent of freshly mown grass. I love the smell of Mari's hair.

***

**Mari Stevens**

It was amazing. I let Sirius persuade me to take a break. We were now sat across from each other having a candlelit dinner. So romantic right? Yeah. Maybe that was the problem. It was too smooth. I really liked Sirius, but I didn't just want to be his girl of the minute.

But I had so much fun with Sirius, I always forgot myself. How I should be studying, how I shouldn't be getting distracted so close to my NEWT's, and everything. It all just melted away... and now I sound like an infatuated twelve year old.

Anyway Sirius was lying back, his mouth stretched open, waiting for me to throw an olive for him to catch. I giggled as he missed one and it bounced off his nose. He gave a mock growl and then threw on at me. I caught it first time. "Guess it's just a knack", I teased.

He leaned towards me smiling "You're breath smells like olives", I said gazing deep into his eyes. He chuckled and then his lips closed over mine.

They were so indesribably soft, caressing my lips. I gave a small moan as his kiss moved along my jaw line. He leaned back and looked at me.

"So how about it Mari? You and Me?" he asked. Except it wasn't really a question. The way he was looking at me, he was certain I'd fall into his arms stupidly like every other girl had. Then he'd lead me on for a bit, get bored, and ditch me. Unless I made him wait.

I hated the phrase "Play hard to get", but it seemed my only option at this point. Make him work for me. I looked at him in appraisal.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for tonight, it was amazing", I said casually, turning away and walking out. I was trying desperately not to laugh at his stunned expression.

***

**Sirius Black**

Well at the time I was shocked. Believe when I say no one turns Sirius Black down. But I just liked her even more for it. She knew how to play the game.

The good times were marred slightly by deaths outside of school and the continuing attacks on muggle-borns, blood-traitors, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws alike. Only Slytherin escaped unscathed, though as Sally said dryly "I can't imagine why".

But I suppose in one way the constant threat was bringing us closer together than ever before. Particularly Mari and I. She still hadn't taken me up on my offer a week after the meal, but together we had fended off several Slytherins, sending a couple to the hospital wing, and I was liking her more than ever.

After one large scale attack on some Ravenclaw first years, I found a small girl crying, stuck in a trick stair, carved into her face the word filth stood out, tears running into the open flesh lettering. Needless to say she was muggle-born. Rookwood was laughing at the end of the corridor. Without thinking I yelled "Crucio". Rookwood fell to the ground screaming. When I released him, he ran off without a backwards glance.

I turned to the little girl, who was now looking at me in terror. I regretted my action immediately.

"I'm sorry, I-I was just so angry, I won't hurt you I promise", I apologised, almost crying myself. Looking slightly reassured but still a little wary, she allowed me to lift her out and carry her to the hospital wing. I chattered to her about her gobstone club as Madame Pomfrey healed her wounds, however I knew she was not completely distracted, by her occasional wince.

She lay her head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep, her little round face scarred with the now white letters that would probably never fully fade. I was so furious. I had to leave before I did something drastic. I ran out into Mari. She looked at me wonderingly.

"I saw what you did with the girl. It seems you do have a heart".

"I'm quite surprised myself".

"You'd be a wonderful father". I smiled at the irony.

"I'm told I'd make a rather less satisfactory boyfriend".  
"Well, maybe you would. But that's never stopped you before", she said leaning in and pressing her lips to mine tentatively. My anger evaporated instantly. And I kissed her back, answering the question her kiss asked. And we were kissing fiercely as I had never kissed a girl before. Because Mari wasn't just going to let me have my way all the time, and she was kissing me back almost as ferociously as I was kissing her.

We broke apart. "It was worth the wait", I said breathless. Mari laughed softly.

"Patience is a virtue".

**OK so ein bisschen tacky but o well. Review!!!**


	8. He Who Dares part one

**OK this chapter changes point of view a lot as well, so same system. Et Voila...**

_Be A Man,_

_You Must Be Swift As A Coursing River,_

_With All the Force of a Great Typhoon._

_And All the Strength of a Raging Fire,_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon._

_Donny Osmond – Mulan._

**Peter Pettigrew**

Love? Huh. Don't talk to me about love. First Prongs and Lilly, then Moony and Sally, and now Padfoot and Mari? Padfoot with one girl, it was unheard of! And didn't he realise that pure-bloods shouldn't mix with mudbloods?

I need hardly mention that now all the other marauders had found their "other halves" I was even further ignored. The last ounce of affection I had had for the Gryffindors disappeared. If it wasn't for Lilly's infamous bat bogey hex and the promptings of Snape, I probably would have deserted them and see how they liked it. If they even noticed.

Anyway mudblood attacks grew more and more frequent until they were practically a daily occurrence. For a change I was actually hanging out with the marauders that day.

They were playing bludger rugby, a particularly violent version of some muggle sport with a bludger instead of a strangely shaped ball, so as James so eloquently put it, "It hurt like bloody Hades when you tried to score".

This time there was no warning. Only a flash of light and Lilly was on the floor, screaming and writhing in agony. I looked up to see my real friends, and promptly sprinted into the trees.

As I've said before, I'm not a coward, but I see no point in risking my neck for either side. I was not a blundering daring fool like Sirius and James. Even Remus lost his level headed calm when his friends were in danger. They all acted on foolish, emotional impulses, and as my new friends showed me, this was a potentially fatal mistake.

For example right then. Rookwood had given Lilly a seconds respite and was just raising his wand again, when instead of defending her or himself with his wand, James dropped it and threw himself in front of her protectively. The cruciatus hit him square in the chest, he fell to the floor and there was a sickening crunch as his leg snapped in two, and then the screaming began.

***

**Sally Midgen**

I threw a shield up between Mari and Macnair, looking around me for a split second. I had been so focused on trying to protect Remus, who had already lost a chunk of flesh from his cheek, that I had not seen everyone else' injuries. But now I saw. Lilly was paralysed on the floor, James was balanced on one leg, the other sticking out at a strange angle, trying valiantly to protect Lilly. Mari's arm was hanging out of it's socket and was turning a strange black colour. But I looked at Sirius and gasped. It was gruesome.

***

**Sirius Black**

Those bastards in Slytherin. A couple were unconscious, lying in awkward positions, Goyle was sporting a large pink tentacle sprouting from his nostril, Rookwoods face was covered with blood from his broken nose and Macnairs hand had swollen to the size of a pumpkin. But it was Sally I was watching. I had been devoting all my energy to trying to shield Mari and Sally had been so busy doing the same for Lupin, she had been unable to defend herself against that rather horrendous curse that was peeling the skin on her neck and arms off in great red sores. Courtesy of Dragomir Mulciber.

***

**Remus Lupin**

I was trying so hard but I couldn't protect Sally from everything. Mulciber managed to get her as I blocked her from Crabbe's cruciatus. If it hadn't been for her defending me as well, I would have been hit by Goyles sectumsempra again. Everytime she moved, she flinched from the sores, and at every flinch I wanted to kill Mulciber more and more. And let's be honest, I gave it a damn good try.

***

**Mari Stevens**

I had to switch wand arms and the feeling was surprisingly uncomfortable, however my preferred left arm hung uselessly by my side, the shrivelled skin spreading up my arm.

I watched Sirius anxiously, feeling as though it would surely be the worry and not the dueling that would kill me. I tried to protect him from everything else, subconsciously praying that the huge brutal gashes that had been torn into his arms, his chest, stomach and once on his face, would stop bleeding.

***

**Peter Pettigrew**

I watched cautiously from behind a near tree. I couldn't believe it, the Slytherins were retreating, slowly and defending themselves as they went, they fled.

I cursed before inflicting myself with some minor cuts and joining the back of the group. James turned to me, not realising I had only just arrived.

"Phew tough one hey?", he said, picking up Lilly. I nodded.

**Short I know, I'm just really bad at long chapters. Probably rather disastrous as I have no idea how to right an actiony scene before. Please review anyway!!!!**


	9. He Who Dares part two

**This one will be even shorter than usual I'm afraid. Anyway tell me what you think. I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not that clever. This is from Lilly's point of view.**

_Gonna Do My Very Best,_

_And it Ain't no lie._

_If You Put Me to the Test,_

_If You Let Me Try._

_Take a Chance on Me._

_Abba _

I woke up in the hospital wing, surrounded by other wounded people and blindingly clean white walls and floors. It was far fuller than it had ever been before, which was not particularly encouraging.

After finally convincing a fussy and stressed out Madame Pomfrey that I was well enough to go for a walk, I walked painfully into the grounds, my legs and arms having regained the ability to move. I had already seen all of my friends except Potter, who had been forbidden in case it excited me. Probably a good idea. I needed a word with him... anyway everyone had a mark from the battle. We looked like soldiers returned from the front line.

Sally's arms and neck would have permanent burn like scars from where all the skin had been stripped.

Although Madame Pomfrey had managed to get the circulation back to Mari's arm and it was no longer a shriveled char, and looked perfectly healthy, however, she had lost the use of it forever.

Remus had a jagged scar on his cheek where Madame Pomfrey had replaced the flesh that had been scooped out, this too would be for life.

Sirius had the most impressive scars though. Thousand of tears in his skin had been repaired, each leaving a thick white line, and the one on his face went from his brow to lip, spoiling his youthful handsome face, although I could tell by the way Mari looked at him, she most definitely did not agree.

I thought I had been luckiest. I only had two large purple patches on my rib cage, which yes I would have forever, but would stop being painful soon and were not usually visible.

I stood still by the lake, looking into it. I heard a joyful voice behind me.

"Evans. O Thank God, I've been so worried, I..."

But I hadn't been listening, I had been staring at the patch by Potters collar bone, clearly visible in his open neck shirt. It was completely black from where the cruciatus had crossed with another hex to form a black square on his skin.

"YOU'VE BEEN WORRIED?"I screamed, anger welling up at the sight of his scar. "HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW IT FELT TO BE PARALYSED AS YOU JUMPED IN FRONT TO SAVE ME? HOW IT FELT TO SEE YOU BEING TORTURED BECAUSE OF ME? AND THEN, WHILE TRYING TO COME OUT OF A COMA, NOT KNOWING IF YOU WERE ALIVE OR DEAD?" I yelled.

"But Evans, I wasn't allowed to visit, you know that".

"WELL I BLOODY WELL DIDN'T THEN, DID I? EVERYONE WAS THERE EXCEPT YOU. YOU COULD HAVE BEEN FOR ALL I KNEW". I just wanted to hurt every inch of him but he caught my wrists.

"Lilly", he said quietly.

It was the use of my first name that calmed me down slightly, but not enough to be able to talk to him. I turned away.

"Lilly Evans, I love you. Will you marry me?"

I spun around.

"Yes" I answered immediately without a thought, my anger vanishing without a trace.

Potter looked as if he could hardly believe his ears. Neither could I.

"Yes", I repeated in a kind of rapturous daze.

He bent and kissed me, his lips gently teasing a response out of mine, I lost myself in it enjoying the moment. Then we just stared at each other in a kind of dumb-founded happiness.

I groaned.

"What?" he asked in alarm, apparently scared I was going to change my mind.

"I'm not going to be able to call you Potter", I said. He laughed.

"And I won't be able to cal you Evans", he said in slight disbelief.

"What on earth are we going to call each other?"

"Honey, sweetie, darling?". I can only guess at the look of horror on my face, because he added hastily; "Jokes. Um Lilly and James, I guess".

"James". I said experimentally. It sounded good.

"Lilly. Lilly and James. It has a ring to it", he teased. I laughed slightly amazed at my own daring at accepting him.

"We're engaged. At school. We are so bad", I joked.

"He who dares wins".

We both laughed in pure exhilaration as we wrapped our arms around each other, the daring couple. Nothing could get in our way.

**So soppy and short, but you just gotta love it. Lol, anyway, review!!!**


	10. Unconquerable

**Ok, this will change point of view a lot so same system people. FINAL CHAPTER!!! woop, anyway it will be a bit of an overload on the happiness thing, but what you gonna do? Oh yeah, and I don't own it.**

**Sally Midgen**

_We Go Together Like Ramalamalama Dingadeeding shabub._

_Remember Forever like shubob shubodebop yipeedeebomdebom._

_Grease (A rough guide to the lyrics)_

We were all sat in the Potters (as they were now called) kitchen/drawing room. (the two ran into each other). The guys had offered to cook, and the results were hilarious. Sirius was poking the raw beef hopefully with his wand, as though expecting it would suddenly roll over, fully cooked. James was trying to levitate the potatoes into a pan of boiling water while slicing carrots, and ended up dropping everything. Lupin was trying to make the Yorkshire puddings rise and failing miserably. He looked helplessly at me as one popped into a bubble shape. I couldn't help but grin. They were hopeless.

**Peter Pettigrew**

_I can't Decide whether you should live or die,_

_Oh you'd probably go to heaven, please don't hang your head and cry._

Well here I was, left school and still hanging around with the Gryffindors, pretending to enjoy the company of the childish idiots. Well only a few months left my master had said. Then I'd be free.

**Remus Lupin**

_Oh How could I ever refuse,_

_I feel like I win when I lose._

_Waterloo, I was defeated you won the war._

_Waterloo, promise to love you forever more._

_Abba (AGAIN!!!!)_

I was trying to cook with James and Sirius, we'd promised the girls we would. It was proving far more difficult than we had expected. So far we'd set half of the kitchen on fire. I was beginning to wish that food-tech had been taught at Hogwarts, or dinner might never be ready. I laughed as James sent a chunk of scorched beef into Sirius' open mouth. Sirius spluttered. I laughed, catching Sally's eye, she grinned.

**Mari Stevens**

_Don't Stop Me Now,_

_I'm Having Such a Good Time, I'm Having a Ball._

_Queen_

I roared with laughter as the cooker exploded, leaving the boy's looking rather fazed. Lilly and I had been bewitching the kitchen to "help" the boys with dinner. Sirius was now trying to roast the potatoes over the burning cooker, looking around at me and grinning.

I hadn't laughed so much for ages.

Sirius Black

_Come What May,_

_I will love you, Until my dying day._

_Moulin Rouge_

We gave up on the kitchen and ordered pizzas from the muggle take-away on the corner. I shrugged at Mari. " Maybe you won't be so keen to hurry me with dinner again" she teased.

"From now on, let's just order in", I suggested.

She laughed. I looked around in content. They kept trying to split us all up, but they never would. We were happier then ever.

**James Potter**

_You're the one that I want,_

_You are the one one, oo oo oo, honey._

_Grease (again)_

I put an arm around Lilly's waist, as I flopped down next to her on the sofa.

"You decide, shall we fix the kitchen, or never cook again?" I asked.

She smiled. "Maybe we fix it, and then never let you near it again".

"Well we might have got on better without yours and Mari's help".

She looked up at me innocently. We both burst out laughing.

I grinned. Voldemort could do what he liked, nothing could ruin this.

**Lilly Potter**

_I'll Be There For You, _

_When the rain starts to fall._

_I'll be there for you,_

_Like I've been there before._

_I'll be there for you,_

_Like you're there for me too._

_F.r.i.e.n.d.s_

Dinner had been hilarious after the boys cooking escapades, but I had to say something important. I took a deep breath.

"Er, James, Guys? I'm pregnant".

Everyone was stunned for a moment and then James whooped with joy and hugged me so tightly I could barely breathe. Everyone piled in on top of us, Lupin shouting "You're gonna be parents, you're gonna be parents", Sirius thumping both me and James on the back and beaming in general, Mari hugged me almost as much as James, and Sally was hugging everyone, squealing excitedly all the while. And James, he looked as ecstatic as I felt, and in our small group, everything was perfect. Let the world bring it's worse, Nothing will ever change this. We're unconquerable.

**The End.**


End file.
